Project Summary/Abstract Revealing the cellular and molecular mechanisms responsible for the pathogenesis of toxicant-induced disease provides the underlying basis required for safety assessment, risk management and public health policy. The pace of national and international regulation of environmental, chemical and pharmaceutical exposures is rapid and methods to assess the risk of substances to human health are subsequently advancing based on this foundational knowledge. For the 2019 Cellular and Molecular Mechanisms of Toxicity (CMMT) Gordon Research Conference (GRC), the subtheme of the meeting is ?Integration of Emerging Technologies in Mechanistic and Translational Toxicology.? Both keynote and scientific sessions have been developed to support this theme. Session topics include the human exposome, big data and quantitative systems modeling, translational medicine and target organ toxicity, microphysiological systems, nuclear receptor targeting as well as emerging technologies and alternative methods in risk assessment. The organizers have assembled an interdisciplinary and diverse group of investigators who will present their latest unpublished and innovative advances in mechanistic toxicology research as well as their translational application to safety assessment, risk management and public health policy. Daily poster sessions provide participants at all levels the opportunity to present their latest, unpublished work in an atmosphere that fosters a relaxed dialog and idea sharing. A select number of abstract submissions will be chosen for late-breaking short oral presentations. A key to the success of the GRC format is the networking opportunities that occur at meal times and during daily social/recreational activities. These exchanges have often led to long-lasting scientific collaborations, connections and career opportunities. The 2019 GRC program will feature a distinctive ?Power Hour? event on Monday afternoon that provides a forum in an informal atmosphere for the discussion of the challenges women face in sciences, mechanisms to support their professional growth, and an opportunity to receive feedback and professional advice from peers and leading mentors. Finally, a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) will precede the GRC conference. This one-and-a-half-day conference is developed and organized by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. The theme of the 2019 GRS is ?Mechanisms Governing Sexually Dimorphic Outcomes in Toxicology,? with talks by two keynote speakers. The meeting will also include a career development session centered on ?Science Outreach and Communication? as well as short oral platform presentations selected from the submitted abstracts. The goal of the GRS is to provide an expanded opportunity for trainees and young scientists to be exposed to cutting- edge science and to network with their future colleagues. All GRS attendees are encouraged to apply to the GRC conference to further expand networking and presentation opportunities.